


Realigning the Status Quo

by Vialana



Series: Find Someone to Carry You [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coda, Episode 3x03, Introspection, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: After a (mostly) triumphant first day as leader, Keith finds himself seeking familiar comfort. Coda to 3x03.





	Realigning the Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I updated this series but I got a sudden burst of inspiration. Enjoy.

Keith found himself running away from Black as soon as they wormholed away from Thayserix. He imagined many restless nights ahead, filled with dreams of fog and isolation.

The lack of familiar warmth in Black’s cockpit wasn’t helping things.

Keith’s unconscious ambling through the castle had him passing by his room, the lounge, and the kitchen without pause. There was really only one place he wanted to be.

Lance sat on the floor of Red’s hangar, also still in his armour, staring up at her in silence. There was awe and wonder in his gaze, as well as confusion and desire. Most distressingly though, there was also fear.

Or maybe that was just Keith projecting.

“Why?”

Keith spoke before he thought. Lance jumped at the unexpected voice behind him, his idle cross-legged position transforming into a ready crouch, bayard in hand.

Keith would be impressed with his athleticism and reaction time in other circumstances. Instead of admiring Lance, he walked into Red’s hangar properly, staring up at the lion much as Lance had been, aching to hear Red’s voice and feel her warmth again.

Lance fell out of his crouch, settling back down on the floor and leaning back on his hands once he realised there was no threat. “Why what?”

He didn’t make eye contact either. Maybe he could read Keith’s anxiety at the distressing change in what used to be his safe space and was doing what he could to make Keith feel as comfortable as possible. Lance had always been better with people than Keith.

“Why are you supporting me?”

That question had Lance breaking their unspoken agreement and turning his head to look up at Keith with an expression that implied Keith was more dense than a neutron star.

Keith glared at him. “What?”

“I swear we had this conversation when Black chose you.”

“Okay, yeah, you promised to follow me. But what you did back on Thayserix was more than that.”

Lance looked away, not at Red or any particular object in the hangar that Keith could see.

Keith let him gather his words.

“ _‘This is how I lead.’_ ” Lance didn’t even try for a passable imitation of Keith’s voice but he managed the intensity. Keith’s breath caught in his throat as Lance sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. “Well, this is how I follow. Too bad if you don’t like it, you’re kinda stuck with it now.”

Though Keith wasn’t connected to her any more, it felt like Red was watching both of them—anticipating Keith’s response to her new chosen.

Keith huffed, his shoulders falling as all the tension remaining from their last battle vanished. “Thanks.”

Lance blinked, staring up at Keith with his mouth open.

Keith smiled at the sight. “Keep at it.”

The slack-jawed expression vanished as Lance shot him a cheeky grin. “Can do, team leader.”

Keith’s smile remained as he looked up at Red one last time before leaving Lance to bond with his new Lion.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr: [ladyvialana](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/)


End file.
